


Little Lord Xavier

by Cesare



Series: Dog and Tiger [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Babysitting, Gen, Kid Fic, Neglect, Portraits, teen!Erik, wee!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://codenamecesare.tumblr.com/post/33889713274/wagnetic-helens78-codenamecesare-master">an image on Tumblr</a>. </p><p>Brian Xavier decided Charles should have a childhood portrait done to hang alongside some of the other ancestral paintings of Xavier children displayed around the mansion, and in one of her rare spates of giving a damn, Sharon chose a ridiculous old-fashioned outfit for Charles. </p><p>Erik tried not to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lord Xavier

Erik really did try not to laugh when he saw Charles, but of course Charles sensed his reaction and pouted, and together with the rest of it, that was too much for Erik: he snickered helplessly.

"It looks good," he almost got out without laughing again, the last word interrupted by another snort.

"I'm going to look stupid and it's going to be _forever,"_ Charles sulked, plucking at the frothy lace collar. Brian Xavier decided Charles should have a childhood portrait done to hang alongside some of the other ancestral paintings of Xavier children displayed around the mansion, and in one of her rare spates of giving a damn, Sharon chose this suit for Charles: a vest, jacket and actual _short pants_ , all in deep red-orange velvet. The white shirt that went with it supplied the lace collar, and he had white knee socks, too.

Erik would take apart anyone who tried to so much as give Charles a nasty look, but even he kind of wanted to give him a noogie in that getup.

"Don't," Charles said. "Mum spent half an hour brushing my hair how she wants it and there's stuff in it."

"It's only the first session," Erik said. "I doubt he's going to paint your hair the first day."

Resigned, Charles shrugged, and touched his temple. {{Can I talk to you if I get bored?}}

{{You can always talk to me.}} Erik thought about some of the dreams he'd been having lately, and thought twice. {{Almost always. Anyway, you can always ask like this.}}

Charles beamed at him. If the painter managed to catch that smile, no one would even notice the crazy ridiculous outfit.

(When it was finished, Erik wasn't surprised that the portrait didn't have a smile, just a thoughtful look, Charles's head tilted, resting on his hand, eyes cast into the distance: probably sending thoughts to Erik, or watching through Erik's eyes as he read or watched TV, the way Charles spent the majority of his sittings, bored literally out of his mind. And Erik wasn't surprised that Brian and Sharon loved the painting. It was probably just what they had in mind when they decided to have a kid: a quiet little angel, dreamy and decorative, stashed in some indistinct chair somewhere; seldom seen, and never heard.)


End file.
